halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Waypoint
Eh? I plan on rewriting this, but first... what is it? It sounds like an RSS feed on steroids. DavidJCobb 02:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Where was it confirmed on Bungie--Paladin cross 11:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Essentially. Yes. It is an RSS feed on steroids. GHOST R3V0LV3R 23:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I've written my draft. Since this page is edit-protected, the draft is at UserWiki:DavidJCobb/Halo Waypoint. DavidJCobb 01:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I've been editing this page for a bit, mostly just in presentation, and for something that is fairly important, It's in pretty bad shape. ~~Hawk Blade~~ ::::How've you been editing it? Site's only letting me view the page's source 0_o BTW, you can sign your comments on talk page by typing ~~~~ -- when you save the page, the code is automatically replaced with a link to your userpage and a timestamp. DavidJCobb 02:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I edited it before someone made the source protected.I edited grammar, daily programming (it had an numbered list, and had no spacing which I found hard to read) and I tried to catagorize it, but I didn't know how so I figured I'd leave it to someone else. (btw way, thanks for the signature help) Hawk Blade 22:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah. I guess we'll have to wait for an admin or other member with access to either lower the protection or examine, decide on, and (if appropriate) implement any proposed edits. BTW you're welcome :D DavidJCobb 00:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::UserWiki:DavidJCobb/Halo Waypoint DavidJCobb 00:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Cost ? Will Halo Waypoint be free? Baryon15 18:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, it will be free, I don't know if EVERYTHING on it will be free but most of it will be.. You'll probably need gold to, so It's free in one respect only probably. Hawk Blade 22:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) It is free to download, but you have to have Gold to access it, so you can get it with Silver just can't use it Superseastallion 20:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Awards "The only confirmed award is 'Vehicle Specialist'?" Doesn't anybody read the stuff in the videos? Here's some more: *Explorer *Special Weapons *Deadliest Unit *Joint Service *Halo Wars A.R.S.E. *Halo 3 ODST A.C.E.R. *Halo 3 A.C.E *High Rating Add at your own discrepancy. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 22:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :The entire article's edit-locked. Only admins can edit it, and they're too busy. That's why it doesn't meet standards and doesn't contain the information or images from a recent news article that described some released information on Waypoint. DavidJCobb 01:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Problem with Halo Waypoint It's not a huge problem, but Halo Waypoint is supposed to track your achievements and progress in all Halo games right? Well, aside from the original xbox halo games, Halo Waypoint is missing one Halo game, Halo 2 PC (aka H2V). It has achievements and everything a normal Halo game would have today. I don't really understand why Halo 2 PC was omitted from Halo Waypoint. But anyways, I thought that should be mentioned in a trivia section of the article or something like that. General Heed 22:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Halo Waypoint is an Xbox Exclusive. So, H2V will not be included as it on a different platform.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) How? How do you get to it? It isn't showing up anywhere on my dashboard (yes, I am a Gold member).--Enigmatic Mystery in a Cloak 12:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It should appear in several places in the Dashboard, if it's available in your region. When you select it for the fist time, it's a small download, like an Xbox Live Arcade game. When you launch it, it'll scan your various Halo save games, update your progress and unlock various avatar items (shirts, helmets etc). G011um 18:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Bug? I'm not entirely sure if this is a bug. If you have most of the achievements required to unlock the awards before downloading Waypoint, it says that you still need tore-unlock the already unlocked achievements in order to gain certain awards. Should someone include this bug/glitch in the article? --RadicalEdward2 20:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) this has happened with me and i want the rewards do you know how to get them??? liambobjobs If he knew how, he wouldn't be asking for help would he? ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 06:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I just got the good Samaritan achievement to get ODST Armour and it didn't show up in awards what do I do liambobjobs 5th jan Red v.s. Blue On 11-12-09 Halo Waypoint said that on Thursdays they will show Red vs Blue and that they will be on Waypoint for five weeks.I'd put this in but its locked.--Revenger2112 21:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) beat(dead_horse); Isn't Waypoint out already? How can we update the article if editing is still locked? DavidJCobb 03:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I've unlocked it. Hopefully it isn't vandalised to hell by angry fans. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand Specops306. How could this page be possibly vandilised by angry fans. wouldn't a more controversial topic's article such as Halo Legends be at a greater risk of being vandilised by angry fans. But as far as I recall that article was never locked. Please enlighten me.--User talk:Awesum Scrote 19:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. :D I just added the contents of my draft. All that's needed now are sources, the screenshots from that one Halopedia news article, and... I'm not sure what else, but something else. DavidJCobb 00:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::My point was that there is a lot of hostility out there in the community to the direction Halo is going, and that Halo Waypoint, the most visible outlet of this, might attract unwanted attention. Thankfully, I don't think there had been much of that. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Silver release Say, I have a quick question. Has waypoint been released onto Xbox Live Silver memberships, and if so, are all the features on Gold membership on Silver? - Annonomous 9:55, 15 January, 2010 (UTC) IIRC, Waypoint was only on as a trial for Silver members, then it was changed to Gold-only. I haven't heard any news of it being changed for Silver too. 112 04:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Reach Armor because of Waypoint? This was something interesting I've been hearing I've heard from a couple of people that earning milestones and achievements in the other Halo games (all of them adding up in Waypoint) will give you armor variants for Halo Reach I honestly don't think it's true, but I'm just curious if any of you have heard about this and (if you have) if you can confirm this rumor with an article. 22:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep it's true mate. You don't need an article because it's on the new Waypoint update now! Pulse003 17:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Career Milestones I think we need to include more information on the career milestones. We could list all of them, their requirements and effects if they have any. The effects would be things like the unlockable armors in Reach. If there's enough info we could probably create a page for them. What do you guys think?--Soul reaper 08:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach documentary on waypoint Hey on the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition page, it said that you could view the documementary that came with the legendary edition somewhere on waypoint but I cant seem to find it, could someone please tell where it is on waypoint :You have to use a code that comes with the Legendary Edition, the card with the code on it should have the instructions--Soul reaper 13:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Interview I saw that our very own Commander Tony was interviewed nice man Alertfiend 08:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC)